Dentro de um Abraço
by Machene
Summary: Completando um pouco mais de um mês desde o último encontro da turma de Natsu e Lucy com a fada Vitalina, ela volta a fazer contato com o grupo enviando cartas para as moças, solicitando a realização de missões escolhidas a dedo pra cada casal. Será que desta vez a turma consegue cumprir o teste das lições de gentileza?
1. Pode Ser

**1: Fairy Tail não é de minha autoria.**

 **2: Todos os personagens fora do universo de Fairy Tail são de minha autoria.**

 **3:** **As imagens usadas nesta fanfic não me pertencem e** **podem ser visualizadas no meu blog de fics, Fãnime (cujo link está na página do meu perfil), no Nyah! Fanfiction e no Spirit Rede Social.**

 **4: Palavras em negrito (letras escuras) são para enfatizar algo no diálogo. Palavras em itálico (letras inclinadas) diferenciam nomes de origem estrangeira. Palavras maiúsculas (A-B-C) servem como grito para os personagens. Palavras entre aspas (") representam uma leitura, conversa por telefone, um pensamento ou referências a coisas já mencionadas. Palavras entre parênteses [( )] são acréscimos para a história, como comentários meus sendo narradora/personagem ou informações relevantes.**

 **5: Esta é a segunda história da série de fanfics de Fairy Tail, Believe.**

 **6: Aconselho assistirem ao anime ou acompanharem o mangá, ou as duas coisas, pois alguns fatos da série serão retratados nesta fanfic.**

 **7: Esta fanfic só está disponível para tradução em outras línguas. Sua publicação em outras áreas sem os direitos autorais é um caso de plágio.**

* * *

O Dia do Abraço é comemorado no Brasil no dia 22 de maio. Então, agora que você já sabe, celebre!

* * *

Então pessoal, eu costumava escrever as minhas fics de Fairy Tail sem dar importância para os complementos japoneses (chan, kun, san e etc), mas visto que as falas da Juvia pareciam estranhas quando se referia ao Gray (sem o "sama"), achei melhor fazer uma exceção e refazer as fanfics da série com algumas dessas terminações. Contudo, apenas Juvia e Romeo tem essa mudança ao falar, porque ficaria estranho ouvir a maga dizer "Gray" sem "sama" e o jovem mago falar com seus amigos mais velhos sem usar "nee" ou "nii" para se referir a "irmã" ou "irmão". E também porque eles são fofos falando assim! Kkk Bom, a mudança começou desde a primeira fic, Beijo Doce, e nesta vocês podem acompanhar as falas do Romeo também. Algumas regiões de Magnólia e fora dela também são apresentadas nesta fic, sendo que os nomes originais de algumas foram preservados.

Para todos os meus queridos leitores poderem conferir a sequência, vou deixar novamente aqui, no final da página, a lista de fanfics da minha série de Fairy Tail. Lembrando: a lista inclui fanfics que ainda não foram publicadas, e aquelas que foram estão sujeitas a alteração, mas a leitura da série deve ser feita nessa ordem. Bom, divirtam-se!

* * *

 **Cap. 1**

 **Pode Ser...**

O melhor lugar do mundo

É dentro de um abraço

Pro mais velho

Ou pro mais novo

Pra alguém apaixonado

Alguém medroso

O melhor lugar do mundo

É dentro de um abraço

Pro solitário ou pro carente

Dentro de um abraço é sempre quente

...

\- Pai, pode me emprestar dinheiro pra comprar uma roupa nova?

\- Claro filho. – Macao responde, pegando a sua carteira do bolso da calça e dando uma nota a Romeo sem tirar os olhos do jornal sobre a mesa – Mas por que você precisa de roupas novas? Não comprou algumas há pouco tempo?

\- Ah é, mas eu quero ficar legal pra sair com a Wendy. – de repente o clima calmo fica tenso e desde Wakaba, sentado de frente para seu mais velho amigo, até Gildarts e a filha Cana, numa competição de bebida perto do balcão da guilda, param o que faziam.

\- COMO É? – o pai do jovem berra – Como, isso...! Desde quando vocês...?

\- Que drama todo é esse pai? Nós só vamos ter um encontro hoje à noite.

\- Oh, sério? – Mirajane surge do nada ao lado do adolescente e se debruça para os dois ficarem da mesma altura – E por que quis convidar a Wendy, Romeo?

\- Como sabe que fui eu, Mira-nee? – a maga Take Over sorri amplamente.

\- Ora, porque hoje de manhã Wendy parecia bastante nervosa, então foi bem fácil supor a razão. – todos olham maliciosamente para o corado garoto – Onde vai leva-la?

\- A gente só vai ao cinema, vocês não podem saber dos detalhes e o senhor nem se convide pra ir junto, pai! Tchau! – ele sai do local antes de qualquer intervenção.

\- Ah, eles crescem tão rápido. – Macao suspira e começa a chorar, fazendo muitos sorrirem, então de repente Natsu entra rolando pelo chão enquanto Happy grita pelo seu nome em socorro, seguido de Gajeel parado na porta com um martelo gigante de ferro.

\- Ahá, eu acertei! Gajeel Redfox marca um placar perfeito!

\- Seu imbecil, eu vou quebrar você inteiro! – o Salamandra voa para cima do rival e então Lucy e Levy surgem por trás deles, ambas de braços cruzados e fazendo careta.

\- Bem... Talvez nem todos cresçam. – Mira dá de ombros e vai cumprimentar suas amigas – Oi meninas. Então, como foram na missão?

\- Acho que aquilo responde a sua pergunta Mira. – a maga das runas resmunga.

\- Esses dois só não brigam mais do que Natsu e Gray, mas o nosso único instante de tranquilidade foi mesmo quando estávamos dentro do trem, ida e volta.

\- Ora Lucy, não pode ter sido tão ruim. – Phanterlily balança a cabeça.

\- Não, foi sim. Quando eles ficavam enjoados todo mundo tinha chance de dormir, e foi difícil já que ficamos ao relento durante dois dias.

\- Ué, e vocês não iam passar a missão hospedados no hotel que foram ajudar?

\- Íamos, disse bem! – a loira prossegue – Esses idiotas inventaram de competir pra ver quem conseguia acertar mais azeitonas nos garçons da sala de jantar e quando vimos havia uma pilha de louça quebrada pelo chão! Adivinha quem pagou?

\- Oh... Sinto muito por isso. Puxa vida, e eu pensando que a relação de vocês tinha melhorado desde o encontro com aquela fada... Qual era o nome mesmo? Ah, Vitalina!

\- Não tem relação nenhuma além de amizade, heim Lucy?

\- Claro! – a mais velha encara as outras com uma sobrancelha erguida e um braço sobre o outro, sorrindo maliciosamente e logo dando de ombros.

\- Sim, estou vendo. Bem, eu vou dar baixa na missão. Boa sorte separando eles.

\- É... – a maga estelar balbucia observando Natsu jogar uma bola de fogo – Nós já terminamos aqui. Podíamos deixar eles aí se matando e ir pra casa tomar um banho.

\- Sim, podíamos. – Levy suspira ao ver Gajeel correndo com a calça em chamas.

\- Mas a gente não vai... Não é? – as duas trocam um olhar e correm para separar a dupla, só dando jeito quando Lucy convida o filho de Igneel a atacar todo o seu estoque de carne num jantar na sua casa e o casal vai embora junto de Happy.

Chegando ao apartamento, enquanto seus amigos se acomodam, ela vai pro quarto e deixa sua mala num canto, se preparando para retirar as roupas e pensando em tomar o merecido longo banho de espuma que desejava, mas só chega a desabotoar a jaqueta. A jovem vê um papel na mesa onde costuma escrever seus romances e cartas para a mãe, e se aproxima pra averiguar. É um envelope endereçado no verso a ela.

Na frente, apenas o símbolo da guilda marcado para lacrar a ponta. Estranhando e ao mesmo tempo cheia de curiosidade, Lucy se prepara pra abrir, porém, os resmungos de Natsu a retém. A moça pega um short limpo e guarda o papel dentro, encaminhando-se a cozinha para saciar a fome do rapaz e do gato antes de banhar-se. Após as vontades de todos serem satisfeitas, os dois a perturbam até convencerem-na a jogar com eles.

Algumas horas mais tarde, perto do por do sol, a maga das runas convida as suas amigas mais próximas para ir até seu quarto na Fairy Hills, anunciando que tem notícias no mínimo intrigantes. Mesmo temendo o pior, a loira deixa o Salamandra tomando seu espaço sobre vigilância e vai se encontrar com as outras. Quando ela chega, vê todas no chão reunidas em um círculo e senta entre a dona do aposento e Juvia, de frente a Erza.

\- Então Levy, o que quer nos contar? – a ruiva pergunta e a pequena retira debaixo dos lençóis o mesmo tipo de envelope branco entregue a maga estelar, lacrado com cera vermelha de vela e encimado pelo carimbo da Fairy Tail.

\- Isso chegou pra mim hoje de manhã, mas como só voltei na hora do almoço com a Lu e os outros eu não pude receber. A Eve me deu há pouco tempo.

\- Então você também ganhou um? – a amiga puxa do bolso do short o seu papel.

\- Eu também. – Juvia pega do casaco outro envelope e as três encaram a titânia.

\- E eu. – ela pega o seu de dentro da armadura – Estão todos endereçados a nós?

\- Sim. – Levy comprova quando elas mostram os versos em tempo igual, vendo a mesma caligrafia artística comparada – Alguém mandou a mesma carta para cada uma.

\- Vocês não acham que foi a... – Lucy começa e as quatro se entreolham.

\- Por que ela iria nos escrever depois de mais de um mês? – a maga da chuva olha desconfiada para o símbolo da guilda estampado.

\- Não sei, mas da outra vez ela quis que nós quatro, mais os rapazes, fôssemos vê-la pessoalmente. – a anfitriã pondera – Talvez seja o mesmo tipo de pedido.

\- Se for, pelo menos fico aliviada dela não ter feito nada assustador como antes só pra nos chamar. – a loira suspira – Nunca mais quero acordar sem minha marca na mão!

\- Isso vale para todas. – Erza sorri, logo voltando à seriedade – Só vamos saber as intenções quando abrirmos. Vamos fazer isso, juntas. – todas concordam e rasgam seus envelopes ao mesmo tempo, lendo o conteúdo – Estão vendo o mesmo que eu?

\- Talvez. – Levy se prontifica a ler em voz alta a sua carta – "Olá querida, como o seu humor está agora? Se estiver bom, pode se dignar a ler a carta inteira até o fim, pois eu tenho novidades. Sua fada preferida acaba de descobrir uma maneira de 'incentivar' o avanço da guilda para chegarem à 'magia suprema'. Lembra-se dela? Pois é, a forma mais pura do amor. Para isso, você e suas preciosas amigas devem fazer quatro missões específicas com seus parceiros, e, se correr tudo bem, logo mais um nível será avançado primorosamente. Vocês serão as minhas belas cobaias neste primeiro experimento, mas não fiquem chateadas, porque em breve irão me agradecer pelos seus testes. Aliás, todas devem realizar as tarefas que eu encaminhei junto com as cópias desta carta, porque se ao menos uma das fadinhas não quiser aceitar a missão designada, em dois minutos faço Magnólia entrar numa era glacial como ninguém nunca viu igual! Então, beijinhos e boa sorte.". É a mesma mensagem então... – a maga das runas dá um sorriso diabólico.

\- Vitalina desgraçada! – Lucy também ri assustadoramente, amassando seu papel – Ela admite na cara dura que quer nos usar pros experimentos dela e ainda nos ameaça!

\- O que vamos fazer? Não podemos recusar, mas Juvia também não gosta da ideia de ser usada. – a maga da chuva faz uma careta.

\- Bem... – a titânia lê a outra folha dentro do envelope recebido – Pode ser que as missões sejam uma boa coisa para nós também.

\- Por que diz isso Erza? – a loira questiona e todas se aproximam da ruiva.

\- Vejam isso: minha missão diz que um grupo de crianças foi raptado e o povo de Kunugi quer resgatá-las, mas eles precisam de ajuda.

\- A minha pede que faça o catálogo dos livros em Book Land, mas não sei por que eu precisaria levar o Gajeel comigo pra isso. E você Juvia?

\- A missão diz que Juvia deve fazer chover em Onibasu, onde o sol agora reina.

\- Seria mais interessante se nevasse lá, heim?! – a maga estelar sorri maliciosa.

\- Ah, Juvia vai trabalhar com o Gray-sama! – os olhos da moça cintilam, fazendo as suas amigas rirem e suspirarem em seguida.

\- Bom, pelo menos as suas tarefas são desafiadoras. A minha é ridícula!

\- E o que é Lucy? Não pode ser tão mal assim. – Erza se prontifica a ler a missão e começa a rir, seguida pelas outras quando repetem a ação – Uma peça de teatro?

\- Você é a princesa e o Natsu o dragão? – Levy também pergunta com ironia.

\- A barriga da Juvia vai explodir! – elas desatam a gargalhar de novo.

\- Obrigada pela colaboração. Eu sei que estou condenada, ainda por cima porque a peça precisa ser representada com um bando de crianças pra todos da escola delas! Serei muito humilhada, com certeza! Por que eu tenho o azar de pegar essas missões idiotas?

\- Ora Lucy, desculpe por rir, mas mesmo que a missão pareça boba você precisa ir em frente e realiza-la com muita bravura e determinação! Assim as coisas saem bem!

\- Essa é uma resposta tipicamente Erza. Sabia que diria algo assim.

\- Mas a Erza tem razão Lu. Você pode se surpreender quando chegar lá e acabar gostando. Além disso, aposto que o Natsu vai concordar em ir.

\- É claro que vai, ele é o mais crianção de todos! – Lucy suspira – Bem, essa peça começa daqui a cinco dias, numa escola aqui perto. Tenho esse tempo para ensaiar.

\- Certo. Se nós terminarmos nossas missões antes disso, vamos lá ver a sua peça.

\- Ah sim, por favor, compareçam! E tragam toda a guilda! – elas riem.

\- Mas como nós vamos alcançar a "magia suprema" com essas missões?

\- Quem sabe Juvia. Da última vez, Vita nos pediu para tentarmos reproduzir numa semana aquelas lições de gentileza. – Levy torce o nariz, recordando-se da briga com o Dragon Slayer do ferro – Agora pode ser que queira nos obrigar a praticá-las.

\- Seja como for, é melhor fazermos isso logo antes que ela resolva dar ao povo de Magnólia o gostinho de virar picolé. Eu vou chamar o Natsu.

...

\- MIRA! – a maga Take Over deixa as bebidas de Jet e Droy sobre a mesa onde os dois estão e anda calmamente até Makarov, sentado sobre o balcão.

\- Sim mestre? – ela sorri ao depositar a bandeja ao lado dele.

\- Onde estão Natsu e os outros? Ainda não vi muitos dos jovens por aqui.

\- Bem, acho que o senhor não os verá por pelo menos uns cinco dias.

\- Por que não? Todos resolveram sair em missões por acaso?

\- Na verdade sim, mas não juntos. Natsu e Lucy foram numa missão com Happy e Charlie se ofereceu para acompanha-los. Ela disse que Wendy precisa de um tempo com Romeo, pois começaram a namorar há pouco tempo.

\- Sim, disso eu sei. Macao andou chorando pela guilda desde ontem, emocionado por ter uma possível futura nora Dragon Slayer na família! – ela ri.

\- Eu tentei confortá-lo com um abraço, mas Wakaba insistiu que ele precisava dar "um tempo" e beber um pouco. – a jovem pende a cabeça para o lado, pensativa.

\- Com certeza ele só queria afastar o Macao de perto de você. – Laxus aparece ao seu lado, cruzando os braços e sorrindo com o bico constrangido de Mira.

\- Oi pessoal! – Mavis também se aproxima e os cumprimenta, sentando sobre um banco – Que lindo dia, não?! Os outros fizeram bem em aproveitar para sair hoje.

\- Então você sabe para onde eles se foram, Primeira? – o mestre questiona.

\- Heim? – ela começa a balançar os pés – Ah, bem, sim. Os nossos membros mais agitados da guilda saíram juntos bem cedo. Erza me disse que iria salvar umas crianças numa cidade vizinha com o Jellal. Gray e Juvia também pegaram um trem pra ir a outro lugar, dar apoio aos cidadãos que estavam morrendo de sede, mas nem todos foram para a Estação de Magnólia. Gajeel, Levy e Lily foram catalogar uns livros em Book Land e Natsu, Lucy, Happy e Charlie aceitaram ajudar numa peça de teatro da Escola Primária.

\- São tarefas estranhas para os que ficaram na cidade. Espere aí, então Natsu está em uma escola cheia de crianças agora? Pelo Criador, ele vai tocar fogo em tudo!

\- Mestre, acalme-se! – Mirajane o impede de saltar da bancada abraçando-o pelos ombros – Tudo deve estar em ordem. Na verdade, quem mandou as missões foi Vita.

\- Aquela? A guardiã da terceira geração da Fairy Tail? – os olhos dele arregalam.

\- Ela mesma, a fada Vitalina! – Mavis exclama sorrindo abertamente – E pode ser que ela tenha grandes planos para nós. Estou empolgada!

\- Acho que a Primeira anda passando muito tempo com o Natsu. – Laxus ri – Isso tem alguma coisa a ver com aquele "treinamento" ao qual ela submeteu os outros antes?

\- Não sei, mesmo assim seria fascinante se atingíssemos a "magia suprema" sobre a qual ela tanto falava! Dentre todos os membros da guilda, acho que apenas Alzack e a Bisca entendem dessa força mencionada pela fada, não acham?!

\- Acho que não é bem assim. – a maga Take Over responde com um meio sorriso à confusa fundadora – Acredito que Vita não estivesse se referindo ao amor como magia física e sim uma emoção de fato, do tipo capaz de nos fazer mais corajosos para lutar. E isso, ao ver dela, é importante pra combatermos Zeref. – ao ouvir o conhecido nome ser proferido, a mestra inicial baixa a cabeça, atiçando o dragão dos raios.

\- Primeira, a Lucy não disse que aquela fada mandou perguntarmos a você sobre o mago das trevas? Sua resposta foi muito limitada, mas, se me permite dizer, parece que tem mais coisa sobre o assunto e você não está querendo nos contar. – Mavis permanece quieta por um tempo e quando Makarov abre a boca, pronto para repreender o neto pelo assunto inconveniente, ela ergue a cabeça com um olhar sério.

\- Muito bem... Acho que já está na hora de vocês saberem de toda a verdade.

...

Primeira lição: seja gentil em seus deveres.

{Natsu e Lucy}

Manhã de sol, céu quase sem nuvens. Natsu e Lucy chegam à Escola Primária de Magnólia, acompanhados de Happy e Charlie, e são recebidos pela bela e, nas palavras do gato azul, "peituda" professora loira de teatro. Ela mostra a sala onde sua turma está tendo aula com outro professor, um ruivo alto e robusto de óculos, e leva o grupo para o auditório onde a peça programada será realizada. O salão permanece vazio.

\- Nós não preparamos nada ainda; francamente nem sabíamos se o evento poderia acontecer de fato. A verba atual da escola não nos favorece.

\- Quer dizer que as aulas de teatro podem acabar? – a maga questiona com dó.

\- Infelizmente. – a jovem mulher responde triste – Eu esperava mostrar a todos do colégio e também aos pais dos meus alunos, com esta peça, que as aulas de teatro são de grande importância! As crianças gostam delas, mas se os pais não quiserem investir, nós teremos que cortar as despesas adicionais, usadas nas roupas e em outras coisas.

\- Não se preocupe. – o mago responde com um de seus calorosos sorrisos – Nós já estamos aqui e vamos ajudar com o que for necessário pras crianças não perderem nada!

\- Oh, obrigada! Devia haver mais gente no mundo como vocês!

\- Ah, também não é pra tanto! – Lucy responde com um sorriso de canto.

\- É claro que sim! Não é todo dia que alguém se voluntaria gentilmente para dar o seu apoio a um grupo de estranhos. E eu pensava que nenhuma alma bondosa apareceria hoje também, como acontecia desde a solicitação do serviço comunitário, mas vocês me fizeram ter fé na humanidade outra vez! – o quarteto da Fairy Tail se entreolha confuso, embora sorrindo – Bem, já que estou restaurada, melhor falar com as crianças. Fiquem à vontade para se servirem dos aperitivos na mesa dos bastidores, eu já volto.

\- Certo... – a moça concorda e espera a outra loira sair antes de se voltar ao quieto parceiro e os Exceeds – "Serviço comunitário"?

\- É o que eu ia perguntar Lucy. Você não disse que tinha uma missão pra gente?

\- Sim, mas... – ela retira o papel do bolso do short – Aqui não diz nada sobre isso! Mas pensando bem, também não diz nada sobre um pagamento.

\- De onde você tirou esse papel? Pegou no nosso quadro de missões?

\- Não. Na verdade, as meninas e eu recebemos missões junto das cartas que a Vita nos mandou ontem pela manhã. – a maga bufa – Com certeza só pode ser coisa dela!

\- Quem é Vita? – a jovem e os gatos olham pasmos para ele – Que foi?

\- Natsu, você não se lembra daquela fada que tirou as marcas da guilda da Lucy e das outras? – Happy questiona e de repente um lampejo da lembrança o faz recordar.

\- Ah, aquela! Eu não lembrava mais do nome dela.

\- Puxa... – Lucy suspira com uma mão na testa franzida – Sua memória é bastante limitada mesmo. Fico imaginando quem seria importante o bastante para você decorar o nome mesmo só tendo ouvido uma vez. – Natsu sorri.

\- Ué, eu decorei o seu no mesmo dia, não foi Lucy?!

\- Decorou? Você me chamou de "Luigi" por uns três dias.

\- Ah, era só pra te irritar mesmo. Você é estranha, mas legal.

\- Eu sei. Você já me disse isso antes. – a loira faz um bico aborrecido, mesmo que esteja corada, e o felino azul sorri com malícia, mas se vê obrigado a tapar a boca com as patas pela ameaça silenciosa da jovem apontando em sua direção.

\- É... Muito bem então, vamos começar a ensaiar. Ah, e bem na hora! As crianças estão chegando, portanto faça o favor de se comportar Nat...! Ué, cadê ele?

\- Ali. – a gata branca aponta para o rapaz, já brincando com alguns pequenos entre a roda perto do palco – Ele gosta de crianças. Talvez possa ser responsável afinal.

\- Claro, mas juro que às vezes não parece. – a maga ironiza, vendo os professores andando na sua direção, então os cumprimenta – O senhor é professor deles também?

\- Sou sim, professor de história. – o ruivo aperta sua mão e acena para os Exceeds – Eu leciono há um bom tempo nesta escola, nós dois na verdade. – ele olha a amiga de trabalho, e vendo as bochechas rosadas da mulher a moça nota que ela está apaixonada – Aquele seu namorado é bem enérgico! – Happy segura uma risada novamente.

\- Heim?! Não, ele não é meu namorado! – a jovem abana a mão frente ao rosto.

\- Oh, me perdoe. É que vocês me pareceram confortáveis juntos.

\- Um pouco... – a maga estelar tosse – Vocês estão trabalhando juntos nesta peça?

\- Sim. – o homem volta a responder – Eu estou dando aula da época medieval pra nossa turma agora e acho que eles podem assimilar mais facilmente a história se fizerem uma atuação, por isso nós dois escolhemos este tema.

\- A peça se chama "A Princesa e o Dragão", mas infelizmente...

\- Vocês estavam sem a princesa e o dragão. – Lucy ri – Não se preocupem. Se for comigo, eu prometo que tentarei dar o meu melhor para ajudar, mas o Natsu sem dúvida será o melhor dragão que vocês poderiam desejar! – todos olham o grande Salamandra, soltando fogo pela boca enquanto gira um menino e uma menina debaixo dos braços – E talvez depois se arrependam de ter desejado...

\- Aí Lucy, entra na roda! – o seu parceiro chama, e quando ela se recusa a ir ele a joga sobre o ombro para leva-la até o local da bagunça, enquanto os outros riem.

 **Continua...**

* * *

Ordem Das Histórias:

1\. Beijo Doce

2\. Dentro de um Abraço

3\. Competição Amistosa

4\. Desejo me Chama

5\. O Halloween Das Fadas

6\. Meus Dias Com Você - *5 Meses Entre o Dia das Bruxas e a Páscoa

7\. Meu Namorado é um Gato

8\. Despedida de Casamento - *Flash Back de Dez Anos Atrás Contado Por Mavis Para os Filhos Dos Protagonistas

9\. Lembre de Mim - *Dois Anos Depois do Casamento Duplo de Lucy e Levy

10\. Tal Pai, Tal Filho - *As Crianças Têm Entre 13 e 5 Anos de Idade

11\. Contos de Fadas da Fairy Tail

12\. Meu Pai Herói - *As Crianças Têm Entre 18 e 6 Anos de Idade

13\. Foi Sem Querer

14\. Diário de Homenagens


	2. Por Querer

**A cena em que a Juvia canta neste capítulo, evocando a chuva, e a missão dela com o Gray foram inspiradas na história da princesa Nike, do anime Soredemo Sekai wa Utsukushii. As "lições" da fada Vitalina, que vocês veem aqui, não estão na sequência porque ficou de acordo com a ordem do ensinamento dela e não da cena de cada casal.**

* * *

 **Cap. 2**

 **Por Querer...**

Tudo que a gente sofre

Num abraço se dissolve

Tudo que se espera ou sonha

Num abraço a gente encontra

No silencio que se faz

O amor diz compromisso

Oh baby, dentro de um abraço

Tudo mais já está dito

...

Terceira lição: seja gentil com seus amigos.

{Jellal e Erza}

\- Erza, você não acha que já estamos longe demais da cidade? – a ruiva se volta ao horizonte atrás de si e fita o conjunto de lares atrás do parceiro.

\- Sim Jellal, mas é como os moradores nos disseram: as crianças ouviram um som estranho no meio da noite e foram conduzidas até o outro lado das colinas de Kunugi.

\- Eu sei, mesmo assim acho que já devíamos ter esbarrado em alguma pista.

\- De que tipo? – de repente o casal escuta um choro e corre na direção, então pelos raios do sol a sombra de uma garotinha é projetada no chão, fazendo o rapaz acha-la na fenda de duas rochas debaixo de outra, formando uma pequena caverna.

\- Erza, eu encontrei! – a titânia também se abaixa, se postando ao lado dele – Vem aqui. – Jellal pede, apoiando a mão direita na pedra de cima e oferecendo a esquerda pra menina, e embora ela recue assustada, ele somente sorri – Não precisa ter medo. Somos amigos, não te faremos nenhum mal. – a mocinha finalmente aceita a oferta.

Quando ela abandona seu abrigo improvisado e deixa de ficar encolhida pra pular sobre os braços do mago celestial, agarrando-se a ele como um coala choroso e cheio de tremedeira, Erza sente um calor familiar no peito, que sempre costuma voltar estando ao lado do jovem. Suas bochechas ganham um rubor similar ao tom de cabelos claros desta criança achada no instante em que o vê sorrir na sua direção, contudo, procura ignorar.

A prioridade atual é a garota de lindos olhos amendoados, um tanto pálidos agora, e sua fratura no pé direito. A maga pega um lenço de dentro da costumeira armadura e o amarra no machucado, esperando limpar um pouco do sangue ainda vívido, enquanto os dedos do seu parceiro se ocupam em deslizar pelas costas da menininha, tranquilizando-a. A cena encanta completamente a rainha das fadas, provocando um sorriso bobo.

\- Ei, está mais calma? – a pequena acena em confirmação, limpando o vestígio das lágrimas e dando um sorriso de leve – Como se chama meu bem?

\- Rosemary. – a resposta sai meio embargada antes de o mago ajeita-la nos braços.

\- É um nome muito bonito. – os dois sorriem confortavelmente – Você estava com as crianças que foram levadas da cidade? – ela acena novamente para confirmar.

\- E o que aconteceu naquela noite? – a titânia pergunta desta vez.

\- A gente ouviu uma música muito bonita, que vinha nesta direção, e todo mundo seguiu o som, mas eu me machuquei e não consegui ir atrás dos outros.

\- Acho que as crianças foram hipnotizadas. – Erza sussurra para Jellal – Sabe nos dizer pra que lado os outros foram? Queremos ajudar a encontra-los.

\- Por ali. – a garotinha aponta mais a frente – Eles passaram a noite toda lá dentro.

\- E todos tinham a sua idade ou eram menorzinhos? – a maga volta a questionar.

\- Não, tinham outros maiores que eu, mas também menores. – o casal se entreolha aflito, lembrando o passado trágico, e alheia a isso Rose continua – Tenho seis anos.

\- Só isso, seis? – o rapaz procura quebrar o clima tenso e dá alguns pulinhos para fazê-la rir – Mas você é uma garotinha muito valente! Não acha Erza?

\- Sim. – as risadas cessam quando ronca o estômago da pequena, então a ruiva tira da mochila um embrulho enrolado em toalha e abre – Aqui querida, coma um pouco.

\- Mas Erza... – o mago começa surpreso – É o seu bolo de morango.

\- Tudo bem. – ela sorri – Eu posso comprar outro depois. Tome.

\- Obrigada nee-san! – Rosemary segura o bolo e sorri ternamente.

Erza e Jellal esperam até que ela termine de comer e conversam, concordando por fim em leva-la pelo resto do caminho. Chegando ao covil inimigo, o trio descobre que o sumiço das crianças de Kunugi é na verdade obra de uma guilda das trevas qualquer, da qual rapidamente conseguem dar conta, mas logo acaba ficando muito tarde para voltar à cidade e os mais velhos decidem acampar com os menores numa relva ali perto.

A pequena Rose se acomoda confortavelmente entre o casal e adormece.

\- Esta missão não te deu lembranças? – o mago celestial pergunta.

\- Sim. – a titânia responde – Nem todas boas, mas... Eu fico feliz por termos tido a chance de resgatar essas crianças, da mesma forma como sonhamos ser salvos antes.

\- É... As coisas teriam sido mais fáceis pra nós se tivéssemos recebido ajuda duma boa guilda, igual a nossa. – os dois se entreolham e sorriem.

\- Talvez seja por isso que quando chegamos à Kunugi os moradores pareciam...

\- Confusos? – o parceiro completa – Pois é... Certamente eles não nos esperavam.

\- Vitalina deve ter nos enviado esta missão apenas como teste, mas eu penso que a intenção deve ter sido nos passar uma lição.

\- E que tipo de lição seria? – a moça pensa um pouco e sorri.

\- Bom, ainda que trabalhemos por dinheiro, nem sempre ajudamos pessoas com as mesmas condições de pagar, por isso não podemos esperar ganhar alguma coisa sempre em troca de ajudar os outros. Poderia ser isso mesmo... Ela é cheia de surpresas.

\- Verdade. – Jellal observa enquanto Erza faz um cafuné na cabeça de Rosemary, até se entristecer repentinamente e desviar o olhar – Essas crianças tiveram a sorte que a gente não teve. Pensando nisso... Erza, eu só quero dizer que sinto muito.

\- Jellal, por favor, não comece de novo! Você já pagou pelos crimes que cometeu.

\- Mas eu sei que nunca será o suficiente. – seus olhos cerram – Não posso jamais pagar por todo mal que fiz a tanta gente, porém, eu me sinto péssimo principalmente por saber o quanto você sofreu em minhas mãos. A dor que eu te obriguei a passar... – ele se volta a ela de novo – Sei bem que desculpas não adiantam, mas eu realmente lamento!

\- E eu disse que já chega! – a ruiva se controla para não levantar a voz, assustando o rapaz, e então suspira – Não quero que você passe o resto da vida se martirizando pelo passado. O conselho te perdoou e desde que você prometeu se redimir, a Fairy Tail pôde te oferecer apoio acreditando na sua redenção. Mesmo assim, antes disso eu já acreditei.

\- É sério? – a maga confirma com a cabeça, ocasionando um curto silêncio.

\- Você é membro da nossa família agora, é meu valioso amigo. Sei que não fez as coisas por querer, então não fique se punindo para o resto da vida! Isso me deixa triste.

\- Desculpe. – embora se sinta aborrecido pela definição de "amigo", o mago ainda não acredita que tenha o direito de ficar nervoso por isso, então decide findar o assunto – Está frio, é melhor se agasalhar direito. – ele retira o casaco e coloca sobre os ombros dela, que logo em seguida puxa metade da peça e recoloca nas costas do parceiro.

\- Obrigada. – Erza deita a cabeça no ombro esquerdo de Jellal, fechando os olhos, e com o rosto da cor dos lindos cabelos escarlates o jovem se permite relaxar apoiando a bochecha perto da testa da moça e abraçando-a, feliz como ninguém.

...

Segunda lição: seja gentil com sua família.

{Gray e Juvia}

\- Gray-sama, nós já estamos em Onibasu há três dias e ainda não localizamos uma pista ou um jeito sequer de fazer este calor ir embora da cidade! A Juvia vai derreter!

\- Podemos encontrar uma maneira no meio desses livros velhos aqui, se acalme.

\- Mas está tão quente, e a Juvia é a mulher chuva! Não posso ficar aqui por muito mais tempo! Gray-sama não se sente nem um pouco mal com esse sol forte?

\- É um porre sim, e é por isso mesmo que devemos dar fim nisso!

\- Ah... – ela suspira – Juvia ofereceria seu corpo para esfriar Gray-sama, mas não sobraram forças suficientes pra isso. A Juvia poderia virar uma poça d'água!

\- Tudo bem, nós estamos no porão da biblioteca da prefeitura.

\- Ah, já sei! Juvia vai preparar uma limonada! Gray-sama quer um pouco?

\- Eu já disse que estou bem. – ele insiste na afirmação sem olhá-la, já se irritando.

\- Ninguém pode ficar bem neste mormaço! E trabalhar muito também não é bom.

\- QUIETA! – o grito assusta a moça, além da expressão ranzinza do rapaz – Eu já estou cheio de todas as suas reclamações, Juvia! Se nós estamos passando mal, imagine os moradores que estão sofrendo com isso há várias semanas, então faz o favor de parar de reclamar! Por que não vai oferecer limonada pros cidadãos e me deixa trabalhar só?

A brutalidade repentina de Gray faz Juvia ficar calada por alguns segundos, porém ela faz como ele ordena quando se recupera e vai embora sem dizer mais nada. Durante o resto do dia, nem sinal da maga. Por volta de oito da noite, ainda enroscado entre toda a pilha de livros empoeirados com tantos hieróglifos que não consegue decifrar, o mago do gelo começa a pensar onde a parceira se meteu, então resolve encerrar o expediente.

Após sair da biblioteca, o jovem caminha pela trilha já decorada até a estalagem e confere com o porteiro a ausência da mulher chuva. Começando a ficar preocupado, ele se prontifica a vasculhar os arredores e termina por acha-la nos limites da cidade, com a indicação de uma dama vestindo um longo véu azul quase translúcido que escondia boa parte do rosto e metade do resto do corpo. O mago agradece e continua correndo afoito.

Se parasse para prestar atenção, poderia perceber muitos detalhes que lhe levariam a mil e uma perguntas sobre a estranha figura, nunca antes vista ali por ele ou a maga da chuva, contudo, não era o momento adequado. Gray finalmente para pra tomar fôlego à beira de uma lagoa, onde escuta as risadas de um pequeno grupo de jovens, dentre eles a maior parte homens. Parece o local perfeito para se refrescar, considerando o calor.

Embora seja de noite, o sol brilha como se fosse manhã e a causa do fenômeno tão esquisito ainda não havia sido descoberto. De repente Gray se sente mal por ter tratado a pobre Juvia da maneira com a qual lidou, pois só estava frustrado, e seria difícil admitir. Mesmo assim, era necessário tentar. Ele tinha consciência que duas mentes podiam ter a solução do problema mais rápido, então se criticou mentalmente por pensar isso.

Devia fazer as pazes com a parceira não por conveniência, pelo bloqueio atual das ideias, como também por obrigação pela sua rudeza típica. Ela não merecia. Planejando ainda as palavras, o rapaz procura entre o grupo da clareira algum sinal da moça e nada. Na intuição, possivelmente sua localização seja a lagoa. De tanto reclamar da quentura, seria o lugar mais óbvio. Assim sendo, o mago do gelo caminha até a beira d'água.

Sua surpresa é tamanha ao chegar lá que começa uma séria dúvida: se deve sair ou não. Se for embora, pode nunca mais ter esta mesma chance de novo, considerando que em todas as investidas da mulher chuva sempre recuara. E agora, quando diante de seus olhos ela se banha despida na lagoa, parece impossível recuar. Ela está de costas, nem o notou ainda, e ele parece extremamente assustado com a possibilidade de ser pego.

Obviamente o que está fazendo pode ser considerado um crime: atentado ao pudor e mais alguma coisa na mesma escala. E, ironicamente, apesar do receio de acabar indo para a cadeia se for visto espiando atrás da moita, Gray não aparenta estar disposto a ir e só faz menção de se virar quando Juvia volta pra margem e veste suas roupas. Somente aí, na maior cara limpa, ele se aproxima dela como se nada tivesse acontecido.

\- Juvia. – ela dá um sobressalto, encarando-o tão alarmada que nem se pergunta a razão dele parecer corado e passar a mão direita nos cabelos – Olha... Eu... Ah... – tendo a certeza de que não será interrompido, mesmo querendo, ele toma fôlego e prossegue – Sinto muito por ter sido bruto com você mais cedo. Não foi por querer.

\- Ah... Tudo bem. – a maga da chuva também parece indisposta pra conversar – O Gray-sama achou alguma coisa para combatermos o sol?

\- Não. Então... Eu estava pensando se... Você não quer continuar procurando por uma solução comigo amanhã? Será mais fácil se trabalharmos juntos.

\- É claro! – a resposta imediata parece deixa-lo contente, contudo, antes que o seu sorriso surja plenamente ela continua – Juvia veio aqui para completar a missão da Vita, então não pode desistir assim. Gray-sama estava certo, Juvia reclamou demais todos os dias. Nós precisamos ajudar essas boas pessoas, porque elas são gentis e acolhedoras do jeito da Fairy Tail, como uma família! Então, Juvia pede desculpas por só aborrecer.

\- Não, eu...! – o rapaz começa a falar sem saber realmente como responder.

\- Vamos descansar e mais tarde continuamos a procurar uma solução.

\- Certo. – ele responde simplesmente, meio atônito pela indiferença com a qual vê a parceira passar sem tentar uma investida e partir se despedindo do grupo de jovens ali.

Horas depois, no que deveria ser a parte da manhã do quarto dia de pesquisa, Gray encontra Juvia já tomando café no restaurante da estalagem e se junta a ela. A moça está lendo uma carta endereçada aos dois, enviada por Levy, e explica que ao ter escrito para a amiga informando a dificuldade da missão deles agora recebeu uma resposta eficaz. A maga das runas conta que se não encontraram uma lacrima do fogo, o calor é só ilusão.

Possivelmente, algo ou alguém na região está produzindo uma alucinação coletiva em todos os cidadãos e visitantes de Onibasu, para que acreditem estar sempre sofrendo com calor. Com a nova perspectiva, o casal sai à procura de informações sobre qualquer novidade na cidade durante as últimas semanas e descobrem posteriormente que a culpa é da nova mascote do prefeito, um monstrinho peixe revoltado em busca de se refrescar.

Ele estava praticamente abandonado dentro de seu aquário apertado e para obter a atenção do dono sempre ocupado começara a provocar a ilusão de quentura, esperando que com isso pudesse conquistar seu desejo. Sentida com a solidão do bichinho, Juvia o leva para a fonte d'água no parque com a permissão do dono e o joga nela. Em seguida, a jovem respira profundamente e inicia uma canção, coisa que ninguém esperava.

Com a canção, que alegra o peixinho, cai também uma leve chuva refrescante. Ela atordoa Gray por um tempo, fazendo-o se sentir relaxado, assim como todos em volta, e não querendo ficar pra trás ele decide usar sua magia em conjunto, transformando todas as gotas de água em flocos de neve. Quando os primeiros caem no chão e uns atingem o rosto da mulher chuva, seus lábios cessam a música e dão lugar a um brilhante sorriso.

\- Desculpe Juvia. – o mago do gelo diz se postando ao lado dela – Você também é gentil e acolhedora, sei que só estava preocupada comigo. Não devia ter te tratado mal.

\- Tudo bem. – a maga sorri como antes, com as mãos atrás das costas – Obrigada.

...

Quarta lição: seja gentil com quem mais ama.

{Gajeel e Levy}

Fim de tarde. Na loja Book Land, o secretário atende os últimos clientes do dia no balcão de madeira ao lado direito da entrada. Os livros esverdeados de diferentes cores e tamanhos podem ser vistos empilhados no chão de azulejos perto dele e preenchendo as estantes que forram as paredes. Nos fundos do estabelecimento, Levy está sentada numa cadeira, catalogando as últimas obras recém-chegadas que estão juntas sobre a mesa.

Ao terminar, ela se levanta para coloca-las em seu devido lugar nas prateleiras. Só tem um problema: não há escada. Eis a razão pela qual a moça se vê obrigada a procurar um banco, e mesmo assim sua altura não lhe permite alcançar o topo das estantes. Dessa forma, a maga das runas tenta escalar o móvel pra colocar o último livro no espaço e sua mão escorrega. Antes que consiga reagir, ela começa a cair... Mas não escuta a queda.

\- Ei baixinha! – a jovem abre os olhos com surpresa, percebendo que Gajeel está a segurando nos braços – O que te deu para fazer uma burrice dessas na minha ausência?

\- Gajeel!... – diz ainda recobrando a consciência, piscando várias vezes.

\- E você ainda caiu segurando o livro. Puxa vida! – ele resmunga chateado, pondo a parceira no chão e tomando o objeto para coloca-lo na prateleira.

\- Obrigada. – a cor finalmente voltou as suas bochechas – Mas eu não podia ficar te esperando! Já tinha terminado de organizar tudo, só faltava guardar, então...

\- Então você achou que podia fazer o resto sem mim, mas adivinha só: – o dragão sorri convencido, se inclinando pra perto dela e fazendo-a corar – é baixinha demais pra isso. – os olhos dela cerram de irritação ao bufar antes de dar as costas a ele.

\- Seu idiota egocêntrico! Eu posso muito bem me virar sem você!

\- Oh sim, eu acho que nós acabamos de ver como isso é possível! – ironiza, dando uma cutucada na orelha com desdém – Desculpe ter atrapalhado você então.

\- Ora, cale a boca! – a raiva da pequena provoca uma risada nele, enquanto cheia de embalo ela recolhe suas anotações – Não sei por que a Vitalina me mandou te trazer pra este trabalho! E ainda por cima nós nem seremos pagos!

\- Bom, eu estou aqui, se não me engano, porque todas as escadas da loja acabaram sendo queimadas por causa dos cupins, e até encomendarem as novas você não ia poder escalar as estantes com essa altura de camarão. – a moça aborrecida o encara, mas ele só ignora – Agora sobre o pagamento, nisso eu concordo. Seria melhor ser pago.

\- Vocês estão exagerando. – Phanterlily aparece de repente, voando atrás do mago com um livro nas patas – A fada certamente fez isso de propósito pra lhes dar uma lição.

\- E o que a gente fez de tão ruim assim pra ela querer se vingar?

\- Não quis dizer "lição" neste sentido Gajeel. Quero dizer que ela deve ter pegado as missões pra vocês pensando numa recompensa pessoal como resultado final.

\- Ainda não sei que recompensa é essa. – Levy suspira – Ah Lily, pode guardar o livro lá na última prateleira, do lado daquele de capa verde, sim?!

\- Certo. – o gato obedece – Será que a sua dica ajudou Gray e Juvia?

\- Espero que sim. Eu escrevi aquela carta às pressas por causa do serviço, contudo os dois devem ter entendido e se saído bem. Então, já terminamos, vamos entregar estas últimas anotações para o secretário e correr pra assistir a peça da Lucy e do Natsu!

\- Ah, eu dou o maior apoio! Estou louco pra ver o Salamandra pagar mico! – entre as risadas do Dragon Slayer, o grupo se prepara para sair quando do nada a luz se apaga.

\- Essa não, eu acho que é um blackout! – a maga das runas lamenta.

\- E daí? Vamos entregar logo. – o jovem passa a frente dela ansioso, todavia, nem ao menos uma sombra se apresenta na entrada da loja – Onde foi aquele velho?

\- Ai Gajeel, e se ele saiu e esqueceu a gente aqui? Podemos estar trancados!

\- Eu vou verificar. – o Exceed voa até a porta e tenta abrir, sem resultado – Bem...

\- Minha nossa, e agora? Nós estamos presos nesta loja! – neste momento, o local é preenchido com o som de um trovão e a luz de um relâmpago – E bem no meio de uma tempestade! Maravilha; nós vamos perder a peça da Lu!

\- É com isso que está preocupada? Eu tô morrendo de fome!... – como se apoiasse a afirmação do dragão do ferro, seu estômago ronca – Levy, por que não usa sua magia e me prepara alguma coisa de ferro que eu possa comer?

\- Porque eu não quero! – ela responde nervosa, depositando os papéis em mãos no balcão da entrada, e logo o parceiro se irrita.

\- Não custa nada fazer o que eu te peço, abusada! Eu te ajudei por cinco dias!

\- Você fez foi **se aproveitar** de mim por cinco dias! Pensa que eu não sei das suas espiadas quando me levantava? Estava olhando debaixo das minhas roupas!

\- Eu não faço conta de ver sua calcinha, idiota! E quem manda você usar saia? – a moça se prepara pra revidar e anda alguns passos, mas tropeça no tapete e cai sobre ele, vendo-o sorrir maliciosamente ao olhar para baixo – Viu? Você faz por querer.

 **Continua...**

* * *

 **Oi minna! Quem ler esta notinha final fica sabendo que eu bem queria ter escrito toda a segunda fic da série de Fairy Tail de uma só vez, pra estrear no dia 22 de maio, bem no dia Dia do Abraço, mas não deu. Vocês acreditam que eu tive mais criatividade pra escrever o quarto capítulo antes do segundo? Kkk Bom, o próximo tá super divertido e no último tem grandes revelações. Pra quem não tiver lido o mangá atualmente, fique sabendo que tem muito spoiler do cap. 436.**


	3. E se

**Último trecho da música, minna! Mais uma que dá nome à fanfic. A letra é da "Banda Jota Quest".**

* * *

 **Cap. 3**

 **E se...**

O melhor lugar do mundo

É aqui, é dentro de um abraço

É tudo que não maciou

É tique-taque dos relógios

Se faltar a luz

Fica tudo ainda melhor

Seu rosto contra o peito

Dois corpos num amasso

Os corações batendo juntos

Em descompasso

...

Noite fria do quinto dia. Está na hora marcada pelo grupo de amigos da Fairy Tail para se encontrarem na peça de teatro de Lucy e Natsu, a qual eles foram designados em serviço comunitário escolhido pela fada Vitalina. Contudo, Gajeel e Levy não parecem estar tendo sorte com a sua própria missão, uma vez que estão trancados numa livraria e no meio de uma tempestade. O dragão do ferro começa a ficar impaciente.

\- Eu vou quebrar a porta! Depois mandamos a conta para o proprietário!

\- Não Gajeel! – a maga das runas barra sua passagem de braços abertos.

\- Qual é baixinha! Você não queria sair logo daqui pra assistir a peça?

\- Sim, mas não desse jeito! Deve ter outra maneira. Se você quebrar a porta, a loja vai ficar desprotegida e alguém pode assalta-la. – ela vasculha o ambiente.

\- E quem vai querer roubar uma livraria? – ele troca um olhar com Lily, que dá de ombros, e logo os dois acompanham a maga pelo olhar – O que vai fazer agora?

\- Eu preciso chegar até aquela janela. – a moça aponta pra ventana retangular bem no topo do balcão – Venha aqui, me ajude a subir para eu sair!

\- Olha camarão, nós dois sabemos que você é nanica, mas eu não acho...

\- Pare de me insultar e me ajude logo! – o mago suspira e chega ao lado dela, lhe oferecendo o apoio de uma mão sobre outra, então a parceira começa a escala-lo até dar uma pausa sobre seus ombros – Não se atreva a olhar debaixo da minha saia!

\- Eu já vi a sua calcinha hoje, esqueceu? – Levy pisa mais forte com o pé direito e o Dragon Slayer resmunga de dor – Afinal de contas, o que vai fazer se conseguir sair?

\- Eu vou procurar ajuda. O secretário não deve ter ido tão longe assim.

\- Levy, talvez fosse melhor me deixar tentar. – Phanterlily se oferece.

\- Não, tudo bem, eu já estou quase passando! – ela informa com metade do corpo pra fora, porém depois de uns segundos, por mais que tente, não consegue passar o resto – Droga! – Gajeel sai debaixo da jovem e se segura para não rir da situação.

\- Entalou? – ele pergunta e o Exceed tapa a boca pela mesma tentativa frustrada.

\- O quê? Ora essa, é claro que...! É, entalei... Mas não fiquem rindo de mim!

\- Você pede muitas coisas impossíveis. – o rapaz suspira, e admirando a cena por um tempo faz uma cara de pensativo, apalpando a bunda da moça – Andou engordando?

\- Pare com isso, Gajeel miserável! Você vai se aproveitar de mim justo agora?

\- E tinha em mente alguma outra hora em que eu pudesse fazer isso? – Lily tenta se segurar, mas acaba gargalhando alto desta vez.

\- Eu esperava isso do Natsu, mas nunca de você! Deve ser como a Lu diz mesmo, todos os Dragon Slayers são iguais. Espere só quando eu sair daqui, você vai ver!

\- Uh, estou morrendo de medo! – ele bate três vezes de leve no bumbum dela e ri ao ouvi-la ranger os dentes de raiva – Você não está em posição de fazer ameaças. Eu te ajudo a sair daí se me implorar. O que acha disso?

\- Implorar? **Implorar**? Pois vá esperando sentado, dragão idiota! Eu prefiro pegar pneumonia nesta chuva a ter que pedir sua ajuda!

\- Ah é? Tudo bem então. – o dragão do ferro senta no chão e cruza os braços – Se mudar de ideia, eu estou debaixo de você. A propósito, bela calcinha. – enquanto ela faz um esperneio, gritando mais xingamentos, o gato preto se aproxima preocupado.

\- Gajeel, não seria melhor puxar ela de volta logo? E se Levy acabar doente?

\- Não esquenta, ela vai ceder logo. Confie em mim.

Entretanto, cinco minutos se passam e nada da moça emitir um pedido de socorro, embora eles ainda possam vê-la se debatendo como peixe fora d'água. Ou quase, já que a metade de cima do seu corpo continua entalada pra fora da janela. Com um bico, o seu parceiro se levanta e olha sério para a metade de baixo da jovem.

\- Por que você não desiste logo e me pede ajuda?

\- Eu não vou pedir! – ela insiste na recusa – Não vou pedir mesmo que me torture!

Aborrecido, o Dragon Slayer a segura pela cintura e dá alguns puxões, finalmente conseguindo tira-la do confinamento. Todavia, com a força feita os dois acabam caindo sobre o balcão de madeira e destruindo parte dele, além de derrubarem vários livros nos tropeços quando tentam evitar caírem no chão. O barulho se espalha pela entrada, mas o susto inicial é substituído em seguida pelo som do relógio pendurado na parede.

Levy está deitada sobre o peito de Gajeel, a míseros centímetros de distância dos seus lábios, com a blusa e os cabelos encharcados de água. Quieto, Phanterlily os encara de cima do resto do balcão arrebentado, deixando perdurar um clima interrompido com a volta da luz. De repente, o proprietário da loja aparece assustado.

\- O que aconteceu? – o pobre homem admira a bagunça na entrada.

\- É... – a maga olha de soslaio para o dragão, se levantando aflita e tentando tapar a frente do sutiã exposto devido à transparência da roupa – Nós podemos explicar!

\- Você não tinha ido embora? – o mago arqueia uma sobrancelha.

\- É claro que não! Como poderia, se vocês ainda não tinham terminado o trabalho aqui? – o grupo se entreolha constrangido – A chuva derrubou a energia, então eu fui ao quintal ver a caixa de força pra trocar os fusíveis. Agora, o que estão fazendo?

\- Bem senhor, nos desculpe. – o felino toma a frente – Pensávamos que estávamos trancados aqui, então Levy tentou sair pela janela para procurar ajuda, mas...

\- Nós vamos pagar pelo prejuízo, eu prometo! – ela interrompe.

\- Está tudo bem. – o idoso suspira, passando a mão sobre o rosto – É melhor vocês irem embora e depois resolvemos esse assunto. – o trio concorda, vendo-o destrancar a porta da frente e saindo em seguida sem dizer mais nada.

\- Será que ainda conseguimos assistir a apresentação da Lu e do Natsu?

\- Vamos logo! – Gajeel de repente puxa Levy de encontro ao seu peito, cobrindo-os com sua jaqueta – Quando eu contar três, a gente corre. Um... Dois... TRÊS!

Os dois saem correndo em disparada, a maga das runas segurando o gato preto no abraço, e dentro deste clima repentino e cômico ela sente que tudo mais valeu a pena.

...

Em frente à Escola Primária de Magnólia está uma agitação sem igual. A peça das crianças corria tranquilamente, porém, no exato momento em que Natsu estava para dar a volta no palco carregando Lucy no colo, encenando a declaração do dragão pela bela e gentil princesa por quem havia se apaixonado, o auditório veio a baixo. Os convidados e demais membros do colégio conseguiram sair sem danos, vendo todo resto pegar fogo.

Gray e Juvia já tinham retornado de sua missão e estavam assistindo o espetáculo, assim tendo a oportunidade de ajudar na retirada das pessoas no momento do desastre. E a obra dele era culpa dos sequestradores com quem Erza e Jellal lidaram dias atrás. Eles haviam conseguido chegar antes do casal na cidade, planejando vingança contra a Fairy Tail por seu plano fracassado de vender as crianças de Kunugi.

Assim, descobrindo a localização de alguns dos membros da guilda, começaram a destruir a escola. O quarteto começara a enfrentar os magos das trevas facilmente, até os outros amigos chegarem e tirarem sua concentração.

\- Que diabos tá acontecendo aqui? Você botou fogo na escola, lagartixa rosa?

\- Eu? Ficou maluco Gajeel? Foram esses idiotas!

\- Não é hora pra brigarem! – o mago do gelo os repreende, e aproveitando a deixa um inimigo atinge as suas parceiras, prendendo-as em um redemoinho cortante que fere pouco a pouco a pele como milhares de facas – Que droga!

\- Gray, tenta libertar elas! Eu dou uma surra nesse otário!

\- Não sem a minha ajuda! – Gajeel sorri e o auxilia.

Infelizmente, aproveitando-se do apoio dos colegas, o adversário alvo dos Dragon Slayers consegue manter sua magia por vários minutos. Dessa forma, mesmo que o gelo tente interromper o ciclo do vento e da água, ele é quebrado. Quando, finalmente, resta apenas este infeliz de pé, nem a ameaça dos dragões o intimida.

\- Se vocês me atacarem, eu vou acabar com elas! – ele sorri confiante, deixando o trio acuado, então a salvação surge por trás, em sua glória iluminada por cabelos ruivos.

\- Erza! – os rapazes sorriem aliviados, vendo-a agarrar o pescoço do facínora.

\- Oh, o que temos aqui. – ela sorri diabolicamente – Veja Jellal, acho que os ratos escaparam e infestaram Magnólia. – o mago celestial fica ao lado dela.

\- Sim. – e concorda com o mesmo sorriso – O que devemos fazer?

\- Eu sugiro quebrar as pernas deles, pra que esse erro nunca mais se repita.

\- Não precisa! – o mago capturado responde aflito – Nós vamos embora!

\- E?... – a titânia o intimida com um olhar assustador.

\- E nunca mais vamos importunar Magnólia, prometo! Nós prometemos! – seus comparsas concordam assustados, já se aprontando para correr.

\- Ótimo. Mas se nós pegarmos vocês fazendo o que não devem em qualquer outro lugar, os ossos das pernas não serão aqueles com os quais vão precisar se preocupar! Eu fui clara? – todos acenam rapidamente, incluindo os amigos dela, e quando a guilda das trevas toma certa distância ela completa – Seja o que fizerem de ruim, vamos saber!

\- E é assim que se intimida alguém. – Jellal ri, virando de lado – Aprenderam?

\- Claro. – Gray responde de olhos cerrados pela incredulidade, assim como Natsu e Gajeel – Caramba, as meninas! – ele destrói rapidamente o redemoinho e as liberta.

\- Até que enfim! – Levy cai no chão junto as outras – Glória, estamos vivas!

\- Vocês estão bem? – o Salamandra questiona ao se abaixar perto de Lucy, sendo estapeado pela loira no mesmo momento – Ai, isso doeu!

\- Como "bem"? É claro que não estamos! E se tivéssemos morrido aqui mesmo?

\- Pelo menos estão inteiras. – o dragão do ferro dá de ombros, recebendo caretas e olhares de raiva das três – Ok, ok, desculpem! Credo!

\- Obrigada por nos salvar, Gray-sama! – Juvia o encara com as mãos juntas e seus olhos brilhando, fazendo-o sorrir sem jeito ao virar o rosto, quando repentinamente para de chover e todos a encaram surpresos – O quê? Juvia não pode ficar feliz?

\- Você também começou com essa mania de tirar a roupa pra lutar, Juvia? – Erza indaga, vendo-a apenas com uma blusa fina e um short curto, além das meias e botas.

\- Juvia não queria sujar seu casaco e o chapéu, assim como o Gray-sama.

\- Acho que o Gray não costuma pensar em nada quando fica seminu, mas deve ter muito orgulho da sua mania estranha agora. – o mago celestial ri, irritando o jovem.

\- Ah, Natsu, as roupas! – a maga estelar lamenta, segurando os farrapos – O que a gente vai dizer para o pessoal da escola agora? Nós estragamos tudo!

\- Não faz mal Lucy. – ele sorri, colocando a mão esquerda sobre o ombro dela – O importante é que todos estão bem. Do resto nós cuidamos depois.

\- Eu concordo. – Charlie voa sorridente para perto deles, entre Happy e Lily – Os figurinos podem ser repostos; o mais importante é que as crianças não se feriram.

\- Mesmo assim, a culpa é nossa Lucy. Aquela guilda das trevas estava por trás do sequestro das crianças de Kunugi, que Jellal e eu ajudamos a salvar.

\- Nós não pensamos que eles tentariam se vingar por isso, mesmo quando já tinha sido relatado o incidente ao Conselho, então vamos tomar a responsabilidade por tudo.

\- Obrigada gente, mas a única coisa que a escola precisa é de verba para continuar com as aulas de teatro pras crianças. E... Acho que ninguém aqui recebeu pagamento.

\- Isso é. – Gajeel reclama de braços cruzados – Aquela fada nos enganou! – Levy de repente bate no peito dele, o assustando, e ela faz um chiado junto aos outros.

\- Não fale da Vita tão alto! O que as pessoas fariam se a descobrissem?

\- Ah, desculpe, você tem razão. – neste instante, seus amigos o olham em choque.

\- Gajeel pedindo desculpas? Mais ainda, dizendo que a Levy tem razão!

\- Juvia está sem palavras. – a maga da chuva põe a mão frente à boca.

\- Ei Juvia, pare de me aborrecer! E você também, bunda gelada!

\- Ok, já chega! – a ruiva coloca as mãos na cintura – Já que a culpa foi nossa pelos estragos, vamos conversar com os responsáveis pelo colégio e avaliar o valor a ser pago para a reforma. Assim, incluímos também a taxa extra pra salvar as aulas de teatro.

\- Sério? Obrigada Erza! Obrigada também Jellal!

\- Vocês mereceram por seu esforço Lucy. – o rapaz responde – E falando nisso, as pessoas que estavam aqui fugiram para onde?

\- Eu mostro onde eles estão escondidos! – o gato azul se candidata.

Depois que ele sai com o casal, os demais se recompõe procurando alguns objetos perdidos à beira dos destroços e organizando o vestuário bagunçado. Juvia repõe as suas peças de roupa anteriormente retiradas enquanto Charlie ajuda Lucy a recuperar a bolsa, de alguma forma arremessada para o alto dum galho de árvore no meio da confusão. De dentro dela a moça retira um conjunto de roupa reserva e o cachecol de Natsu.

Ela devolve o pertence a ele, vendo-o sorrir amavelmente ao coloca-lo de volta no pescoço, e vai procurar algum lugar distante dos amigos pra se vestir. Pelo menos desta vez teve a sorte de não acabar quase completamente nua após uma grande batalha. Mais tarde, o Exceed alegre volta com seu grupo somado aos dois conhecidos professores da escola e um pequeno monte de crianças. A turma se reúne e conversa por uns minutos.

Terminando a negociação, que resulta no salvamento do emprego da professora de teatro e traz festa para os pequenos, todos se oferecem pra averiguar os entulhos e tentar salvar mais alguma coisa. Neste momento, sem saber que Lucy ainda está para chegar, o risonho Salamandra malicioso se aproxima do corpo feminino similar ao dela, curvado atrás do palco do auditório quase inteiro, e bate de leve no bumbum da mulher robusta.

\- E aí parceira? Encontrou algo? – detrás dele surge a jovem, junto de Happy.

\- Natsu?! – atônita, ela chama sua atenção e quando o dragão se vira várias vezes, conferindo o erro de ter confundido a recatada pedagoga infantil, agora bastante corada, com sua parceira, ele próprio começa a se envergonhar – O que você está fazendo?

\- Droga! Olha Lucy, não é nada disso que você tá pensando!

\- Que você estava passando a mão na senhorita...?!

\- Não, eu não passei a mão nela! – o grito acaba atraindo a atenção dos demais, no que os membros da guilda se aproximam com o professor de história enquanto Charlie e Phanterlily ficam com as crianças – Foi sem querer, me desculpe! Eu fiz confusão!

\- Um enorme galo roxo, é isso que eu vou fazer na sua cabeça!

\- O que está acontecendo aqui? – a titânia ergue uma sobrancelha.

\- O Natsu passou a mão na bunda da professora. – o gato azul dedura.

\- Como é? – seu colega de trabalho ruivo rapidamente infla o peito e fica ao lado dela em instinto protetor, enquanto os amigos do rapaz o cercam com irritação.

\- Ei, esperem aí, foi um acidente! Não foi por querer, eu juro!

\- Ah é? Sua mão de repente foi parar ali? – Levy põe as mãos na cintura.

\- Engraçado, esse não é o seu feitio, Natsu. Se você queria mudar um pouco a sua personalidade, por que foi escolher atacar logo a coitada da moça?

\- Gray, não me ferre ainda mais! Eu já disse que foi um acidente!

\- Então nós vamos **acidentalmente** quebrar a sua cara. – Gajeel sorri, socando a palma da outra mão – E será um imenso prazer!

\- Esperem aí! – Jellal interfere e passa a frente de todo mundo – Natsu, nós vamos te dar a chance de se explicar, então seja rápido.

\- Valeu! O negócio é o seguinte: foi tudo um tremendo engano! Eu pensei que ela fosse a Lucy! – o silêncio toma o ar por alguns segundos, então Happy tapa a boca com as duas patas para abafar uma risada.

\- O Natsu queria apalpar a bunda da Lucy! – todos imediatamente ficam rubros, e conforme alguns suspiram, encarando-o ainda extasiados, a própria Lucy se prontifica a socar o rosto do Dragneel antes de deixa-lo continuar.

\- Espera aí, não era pra acontecer isso! – Natsu tenta se defender.

\- Ah é? Então me diz, por que você fez aquilo? – ela o agarra pelo colarinho.

\- É que ela é loira também, e vocês duas tem peitos tão grandes Lucy, então eu só me confundi, mas foi tudo sem segundas intenções!

\- Seu idiota! – a maga o deixa cair no chão, constrangida – Erza, você pode acabar com ele! Eu vou embora daqui! – estalando os dedos, a rainha das fadas se aproxima.

\- Será um prazer. – seu sorriso diabólico amedronta os presentes, contudo, o pobre Salamandra não chega a sofrer muito mais quando o grupo escuta risadas infantis, então os casais resolvem averiguar o que é e se deparam com a cena de algo semelhante a um vaga-lume fugindo de ser apanhado pelas palminhas das crianças.

\- Ei, não, não, não! – a professora acalma os pequenos – Não façam isso! Se vocês segurarem o bichinho com muita força, podem mata-lo!

\- Nós só queríamos ver o vaga-lume! – retruca um insatisfeito menino.

\- No próximo acampamento escolar talvez. – responde o professor – Agora já está na hora de voltarem para casa. Os seus pais estão esperando. – por detrás deles, Charlie e Lily gesticulam aos parceiros na direção da luz, incitando-os a se despedirem logo dos outros e os seguirem para dentro do arvoredo ali perto.

\- Ufa, pensei que eles não iam embora! – a voz feminina vem da luz, que pausa os ziguezagues aéreos e num lampejo forte se cobre com pó de fada, virando Vitalina.

\- Tava demorando! Ficou nos observando esse tempo todo, não é?!

\- Como sempre, meu caro dragão do ferro. Olá pessoal, é um prazer revê-los!

\- "Prazer" o caramba! – Gray se revolta – Por que nos mandou pra missões onde a gente não ia receber pagamento? E ainda por cima saímos no prejuízo por causa daquela guilda das trevas! Qual a sua justificativa pra ficar parada nos vendo levar a pior?

\- Cale a boca e eu respondo. – ela franze o cenho, tomando fôlego e colocando um dos punhos sobre a boca para tapar a leve tosse antes de começar – Acredito que tenham entendido, mesmo assim vou confirmar: as missões enviadas a vocês foram testes. Pelos anos que se arrastaram, fizeram trabalhos almejando uma recompensa, e, claro, serviços prestados devem ser merecidamente pagos, mas dessa vez a prioridade era aproximar-se do seu parceiro como prêmio pessoal. Fico feliz em dizer que todos passaram.

\- Ainda bem! Todo mundo estava nervoso com isso! Ei Vita, suas asas agora estão mais entre dourado e vermelho por causa do verão, não é?! Continuam lindas.

\- Ah! Viram isso agora? Essa é uma pessoa que sabe recepcionar alguém; copiem-na! Obrigada Lucy querida. Enfim, logo vocês vão perceber que com o afeto maior suas parcerias melhorarão primorosamente, mas este não é o único motivo da minha vinda. O South Gate Park está vazio agora, então vamos conversar lá. Ah, rapazes, por que vocês não carregam as meninas? Elas se esforçaram muito na luta de agora a pouco.

\- Ei, também nos esforçamos! – Gajeel reclama – Fomos nós que as salvamos!

\- Ótimo. Querem um prêmio por isso? Eu guardaria a marra para carimbar os seus cartões de heroísmo, porque mais tarde vocês podem ganhar bastante por isso.

\- É verdade. Vem aqui Lucy, pode subir nas minhas costas! – o filho de Igneel se oferece ao abaixar na frente da loira, com as mãos prontas para segurá-la.

\- O Natsu quer tentar apalpar a Lucy de novo. – Happy volta a segurar a risada.

\- Cala a boca, gato maldito! – a maga estelar bufa e desvia o olhar, envergonhada – Eu só vou aceitar porque preciso descansar um pouco.

\- Já ouvi respostas similares antes. – Vitalina alfineta com um sorriso malicioso – Então, os que estiverem bem venham comigo mais a frente. Deixem os pombinhos a sós pra conversarem. – Jellal e Erza se entreolham com os Exceeds e fazem como ela diz.

\- Essa fada é realmente irritante! Ah, fazer o quê!... Juvia, você...?

\- SIM GRAY-SAMA, EU ACEITO! – ela se joga sem mais nem menos sobre ele.

\- Vita... – a ruiva sussurra – Tem certeza disso? E se eles acabarem discutindo?

\- Relaxe, fofa! Natsu já é utilizado com frequência pra ajudar a Lucy, Gray nem se importa mais com os assédios da Juvia e Gajeel não gosta de ser deixado de lado, então tentará se encaixar copiando os demais. Apreciem o tempo depois de uma grande luta.

...

{Pouco após...}

\- Hey Gray! Você não devia levá-la corretamente? – Natsu pergunta com uma careta, carregando a dorminhoca parceira nas costas – Ela lutou muito bem!

\- Obviamente eu não preciso. – o mago do gelo rebate coçando a nuca enquanto a mulher chuva o agarra – Sinto-me como se carregasse uma mochila.

\- "Eu não vou ser o único homem, que não é portador de uma mulher...!".

\- Gajeel! – Levy esperneia enquanto ele a leva no ombro – Eu disse que eu estou bem! Eu posso andar por mim mesma! Deixe-me descer já! E não me prenda assim!

 **Continua...**


	4. A Menos Que

**Oi pessoal! Eu quero avisar que fiz alterações muito significativas na fanfic "Beijo Doce", a primeira da saga de fics da Fairy Tail. O primeiro detalhe está no capítulo 1, em que as asas da fada Vitalina apareceram com as cores do outono, porém a história se passa em meados de abril e nessa época é primavera no Japão. Pode parecer um ponto insignificante, mas eu sou perfeccionista com as minhas histórias, então corri atrás de uma nova imagem para representar as asas dela e acabei fazendo uma montagem. O segundo detalhe está no capítulo 2, que é a explicação sobre o ritual das fadas durante o Solstício. Eu misturei algumas informações e precisei fazer uma senhora pesquisa para corrigir o problema. Além disso, algumas frases dos dois capítulos foram modificadas.**

 **O terceiro detalhe importante é que no capítulo 5, o último, quando a fada Vita espera todos irem embora da sua casa, ela mostra para a Lucy uma última pintura que fez da sua irmã Vivienne. Não vou dizer qual é, mas tem uma nova imagem acrescentada, então quem ainda não tiver visto é só correr lá na página e conferir! Não se esqueçam do coments, pra que eu saiba se a história está agradando até agora.**

* * *

 **Cap. 4**

 **A Menos Que...**

\- Eu ouvi certo? – Charlie questiona – Está nos dizendo que Acnologia e Zeref...?!

\- São inimigos, pois é. – Vitalina sorri orgulhosa de ter tamanho segredo guardado por tanto tempo – Na verdade, sendo mais exata, eles estão mais pra existências bastante indesejadas, de modo que nem mesmo os dois suportam um ao outro.

\- Se importaria de explicar essa história direito? – Phanterlily pede.

\- Ok. Sentem-se. – o grupo se acomoda na grama e ela cessa o bater de asas para o corpo pousar suavemente em frente a eles, não menos confortável – Se lembrem de que eu não gosto de repetir as coisas, mas se tiverem dúvidas dignas eu explico novamente.

\- Certo. – Lucy responde por todos, então Vita tosse.

\- Muito bem... O caso é que recentemente eu descobri um diário da minha irmã. A Vivienne, eu não sei se cheguei a comentar com vocês antes, devia ser a responsável por orientar a próxima geração da Fairy Tail ao invés de mim. Ela era a mais velha de nós.

\- Não, você nunca mencionou isso. – Erza diz pelos demais.

\- Pois é... É claro que a Vivi não chegou a ocupar essa posição; nem planejávamos monitorar a sua guilda nessa época! Mas, enquanto ela estava viva, montou esse diário e colocou nele diversas informações. Minha irmã escreveu até o dia da sua morte, então o conteúdo dele contém relatos que ela compartilhou com o seu amado.

\- O dragão? – Levy pergunta retoricamente – E que informações são essas?

\- Naquele diário ela explica por que o dragão apareceu na Ilha Tenrou machucado. Eu havia dito que ninguém sabia o motivo, não é?! – todos acenam em acordo – Então, a razão disso foi porque ele havia brigado com Acnologia!

\- Mentira! – Happy coloca as patas nas bochechas – Por quê? Quando foi isso?

\- Aí já quer demais! Não sei "quando"! – a fada resmunga – Mas aquele dragão se refugiou na nossa ilha buscando, de fato, um abrigo para curar suas feridas. Desse jeito, aquela bruxa que o transformou em humano a pedido da Vivi não podia ter se unido por acaso com o dragão negro! Só não sei dizer se foi um plano dela ou do Acnologia, mas os dois queriam atacar o Refúgio das Fadas, cada um pelo próprio motivo. Já tenho uma teoria sobre a razão dele, e ela envolve o mago das trevas.

\- Zeref? – Natsu arqueia uma sobrancelha, cruzando as pernas – E qual é?

\- Bom... Eu me recordo perfeitamente do problema de vocês com aquela porta que voltava no tempo, Eclipse. – alguns acenam aguardando-a prosseguir – Enfim, quem fez o projeto daquela máquina foi o Zeref. Uma de suas muitas criações, eu admito, geniais.

\- Nem que nós não soubéssemos disso já seria fácil de acreditar! – o mago do gelo grunhe – Quase morremos quando aquela porta maldita foi aberta!

\- É uma infeliz tendência do desgraçado para criar coisas perversas. Mas esse não era o resultado que ele devia esperar. A viagem no tempo tinha um propósito definido, e sem dúvida o destino temporal certo. Zeref estava muito curioso sobre a vida e a morte. Queria entender o seu sentido, desde o conceito até a ação, e de repente ficou obcecado. Tudo isso para tentar ressuscitar seu irmão mais novo, falecido há alguns anos.

\- Espera ai, então Zeref tinha um irmão? – Jellal, estupefato, pausa e pega ar.

\- É. Mas... – Vitalina cerra os olhos – O que um dia foi seu irmão não pode sequer receber o rótulo de ser humano. Não mais... Zeref alterou seu DNA original.

\- Um instante... – a maga das runas a interrompe novamente – Não diga que ele...

\- O irmão de Zeref é E.N.D. – a resposta imediata mantem um silêncio atônito nos peitos dos presentes, mortificando o ambiente por alguns segundos – Ele desejou que os seus últimos suspiros fossem cessados pelas mãos de seu próprio irmão, revivido como o demônio mais poderoso das bestas criadas para encontra-lo e mata-lo. Isso só significa que o desespero de Zeref está chegando ao limite. Logo, não haverá volta para ninguém.

\- Mas... – Juvia começa ainda desnorteada – Por que ele faria isso?

\- E como. – Gray complementa – Ressureição dos mortos não é tabu?

\- Sim, por isso eu disse! Não me ouviu falar que ele certamente já está no ápice do seu **desespero**? – a fada bufa, sacudindo as mãos – Zeref não escolheu ser um mago das trevas, ele foi amaldiçoado! Possivelmente deve ter sido a ira do Criador, Ancselam. O caso é que de tanto mexer com esse tabu para tentar reviver o seu irmão, o idiota acabou descobrindo um dia, da pior maneira existente, a dor por brincar com regalias divinas. A criança quis brincar com fogo e terminou se queimando... E queimando todos ao redor.

\- Como você sabe disso? – Charlie questiona, vendo-a suspirar.

\- Estava tudo escrito em mínimos detalhes no diário da minha irmã. Apenas ela e o dragão tinham conhecimento dessa história, além de Acnologia. Ninguém mais sabia.

\- Acnologia conhece a história de Zeref? Então sobre eles serem inimigos...

\- Exato, meu caro gato negro, os dois se conhecem a mais tempo do que sua guilda foi criada. Se sua mestra, Mavis, ou algum dos primeiros fundadores já ouviu um relato ou só boato sobre a chacina da Academia Mágica de Mildian, o que eu até duvido muito, afinal, ela foi desfeita há mais ou menos 400 anos, então podem perguntar e vão confirmar o nome do culpado pelo trágico desfecho: Zeref. – os amigos se entreolham e alguns engolem a seco, pesando as palavras – Claro, não foi culpa dele realmente. A sua maldição despertou naquele momento. – Vitalina puxa o ar com força, cruzando os seus braços, e suas asas batem rapidamente refletindo o nervosismo dela – Seja como for, os professores e a leva enorme de alunos, todos morreram em questão de segundos.

\- Se... – Jellal pondera – Se Acnologia conhece Zeref, então foi ele quem contou a história para o dragão por quem sua irmã se apaixonou?

\- Talvez. O que dá para confirmar de fato é: ele sabia. Aquele dragão contou umas informações muito interessantes para a Vivienne. Quando eu li isso, imaginei se não foi por saber demais que ele acabou sendo atacado. Acnologia poderia ter contado ao outro dragão a história de Zeref, mas me pareceu fazer mais sentido que ele tivesse descoberto tudo por conta própria e acabou tentando fugir com a informação.

\- Se fosse assim, então o Refúgio das Fadas... – Lucy pausa, prevendo a tortura de suas próximas palavras e imaginando se a própria Vita chegou ao mesmo raciocínio que vaga em sua mente – Teria sido atacado por uma rixa de dragões.

\- É... – a fada sorri tristemente – É uma conclusão muito... Real. Por causa dela eu não tive coragem ainda de mostrar o diário da Vivienne pros meus pais, ou pra qualquer um. Tenho medo do que os membros da realeza vão dizer. – ela suspira de novo – Claro que é apenas uma teoria, porque para solidifica-la nós precisaríamos descobrir a origem, ainda infundada, da motivação de Acnologia pra evitar que outros descobrissem sobre a trágica história de Zeref. A teoria não pode ser sustentada, mas recai facilmente se levar em consideração a inimizade dos dois. Como eu disse, eles são existências indesejadas e graças a isso ambos rejeitam o mundo que também os despreza, tal qual um ao outro.

\- Isso é estranho. – Natsu fala de repente e todos o encaram – Se eles trabalhassem juntos poderiam dominar o mundo em pouco tempo, então por que escolheram brigar?

\- Uma boa pergunta, mas não diga isso nem brincando! – Gajeel rosna desgostoso – Sozinhos os dois já fariam um estrago imenso, imagine unidos!

\- Ele tem razão. – concorda Vitalina – De fato, pelas notas da Vivienne, esses dois não parecem ligar pra isso. Provavelmente desejam a morte. Zeref de certo, do contrário não teria tanto trabalho criando demônios a partir do éter que constitui a própria magia.

\- Então eles foram criados com base nesse princípio? – Lily indaga.

\- Sim. Pela informação que o dragão deu a Vivi, o mago negro os chamou bem no começo de "Etherias", graças à origem. Posteriormente os demônios ficaram conhecidos apenas como obras do livro de seu criador. Porém, isso realmente não importa agora.

\- E por que Vivienne achava que Zeref e Acnologia desejam a morte? – a loira faz a pergunta, observando a fada cerrar os olhos e sorrir melancolicamente.

\- Se fosse condenada a passar o resto da vida destruindo tudo que toca sem querer, você aguentaria continuar vivendo? – o grupo pausa para refletir e aos poucos todos são preenchidos com um sentimento de pena, provavelmente compaixão – Por isso eu disse, quando nos conhecemos, que vocês deviam tentar encontrar o mago negro e restaurar o corpo da sua mestra Mavis o quanto antes, para ela poder beijá-lo. Essa é, de verdade, a melhor maneira de acabar com a dor do coitado. Nem se pode dizer que está vivendo.

\- Só porque ele está sofrendo também não quer dizer que precisamos convencer a Primeira a beijá-lo! – Erza franze o cenho – Deve haver outra maneira!

\- Não entendo realmente a finalidade dessa relutância. Já conversaram com ela?

\- Sim, mas ela não disse nada. – Lucy responde e então Vita cruza pernas e braços numa postura indígena, resmungando de olhos fechados por alguns segundos.

\- Talvez Mavis não tenha entendido ainda o que eu desejo repassar a vocês. Ela só compreendeu superficialmente minhas palavras. – ela conclui por conta própria – Mavis confirmou alguma coisa a mais sobre o Zeref, disse algo sobre o que sentia por ele?

\- Na boa, eu tenho quase certeza que quem está entendendo errado aqui é você. – Vitalina levanta repentinamente afobada, indignada.

\- Não me desrespeite dragão do ferro! – ela bate suas asas sem sair do chão – Não faça um juízo errado. Eu realmente simpatizo com vocês, mas se não quiserem a minha ajuda, podem se virar sozinhos. Não ligo, nem trabalho pra vocês!

\- Calma Vita! – Levy pede, se levantando assim como os outros – Ignore o Gajeel, por favor! Ele fala muita besteira sem pensar, você deve saber bem!

\- Olha só... – a fada toma fôlego, fazendo um sinal de calma com as mãos – Posso entender a obsessão de Zeref pelo irmão porque eu também desejo preservar a memória da minha irmã. Vivienne era minha inspiração, e eu a respeitava muito, por isso se a sua memória fosse denegrida de alguma forma jamais poderia me perdoar! Eu prometi que a substituiria monitorando a terceira geração da Fairy Tail, contudo, como uma promessa pessoal a ela, também me comprometi a preservar e repassar sua crença do grande poder do amor. Achei que podia unir o útil ao agradável e fazer os dois serviços de uma vez só ao incentiva-los a se darem melhor, mas pelo visto me enganei.

\- Desculpe senhorita fada... – a gata branca, voando ao lado de Erza, levanta a sua pata – Eu não estava presente na primeira reunião, então gostaria de entender sobre essa magia a qual você se refere. Todos deram uma explicação muito vaga.

\- Eu imagino. – Vita cruza os braços de novo – É realmente frustrante falar com o maior gosto e terminar sendo mal interpretada, ou nesse caso nem um pouco entendida! Mas não é culpa dos gatos, então tentarei explicar novamente, entretanto desta vez serei curta e grossa...! O amor é uma emoção denominada pelos antigos seres místicos como a "magia suprema", pois quando as pessoas tem alguém para amar elas se tornam fortes.

\- Faz sentido. – o Exceed preto sorri – Quando se tem alguém para proteger, é um motivo a mais pra lutar. As pessoas se motivam a não perder.

\- Isso! – a fada sorri aliviada – Fico feliz que agora estejam me dando ouvidos! A "magia suprema" descrita não se trata de uma força bruta e sim da confiança interior, do tipo quando você se sente forte por estar motivado. Vejam que a Fairy Tail criou encima da parceria os conceitos de "família" e "amizade", sobre os quais sua turma se sustenta para meter a porrada em todos os inimigos. Tá ótimo, mas é só irmandade! Precisam se prender a alguém com outra conexão para alcançar a forma mais pura do amor.

\- Mas nós somos unidos mesmo não tendo laços de sangue, o que mais você quer?

\- Parece que você ainda não está conseguindo assimilar as coisas direito, filho de Igneel. Essa não é a minha história, é a de **vocês**! – Vitalina gesticula e ri nervosamente – Já se perguntaram por que a espécie humana diz que "conto de fadas" é toda a história finalizada na frase "e viveram felizes para sempre"? Nós fadas amamos levar felicidade aos outros; é da nossa natureza! E eu estou a um bom tempo dizendo a vocês que a sua está bem ao lado! – os casais se entreolham envergonhados, excerto Natsu e Happy, que se encaram e cortam o clima – Ok... Vocês dois, olhem pro outro lado.

\- Oi Charlie! – os olhos do gato azul brilham e a gata vira o rosto com um bico.

\- Se não podem demonstrar seus sentimentos facilmente, por que não começam se abraçando? E quando o fizerem, agarrem-se forte e não soltem mais! – o grupo tímido a encara esperando risadas de deboche, algo indicando a piada, e nada acontece – Vamos lá, é sério! Façam de conta que é só outro exercício. Cada parceiro abraça sua parceira. – eles relutam até obedecerem; os Dragon Slayers prendem as companheiras pelos seus pescoços com real força, todavia tudo corre bem, excerto para o mago celestial, que bate o peito com força na armadura da titânia, e para Gray, quando Juvia desfalece em água.

\- Então... – Jellal tosse rubro, se afastando de Erza enquanto o mago do gelo tenta acordar a mulher chuva – Acha que é simples assim? Se chegarmos e abraçarmos Zeref, a magia negra dele se dissipa no ar, e se fizermos isso com Acnologia ele vai desistir de matar toda criatura viva? – a moça abre os braços como se fosse óbvia a resposta.

\- Se ainda está difícil de assimilar isso, eu vou moer a minha explicação e jogar no liquidificador pra bater tudo numa vitamina. Quem sabe bebendo isso desce de uma vez pela garganta de vocês! – irritada, ela massageia as têmporas e plana em círculos – Olha só como suas trapalhadas me deixam! Ah, francamente, cuidar de tantas crianças é bem estressante! – visivelmente aborrecido, Natsu faz uma careta.

\- Ei, também não precisa descer o nível! – a fada bate rapidamente as asas e fica a centímetros de distância do conjunto, achatando o nariz do Salamandra com o indicador da mão direita e inclinando o corpo para cima conforme continua a falar.

\- Olhe aqui, eu já estou prestes a explodir! A minha paciência tem limite, e vocês estouraram a mísera que restava! – ela se afasta um pouco, cruzando os braços – Eu vou embora, mas antes vou dar uma última informação, para ver se desta vez as coisas fluem com menos de um mês. – Vitalina joga os cabelos para trás – Quando eu disse antes que Mavis ainda pode recuperar o seu corpo original, vocês perguntaram do assunto e ela foi obrigada a confirmar tudo. Agora, voltem pra casa e perguntem sobre Lumen Histoire, a arma mais poderosa da Fairy Tail, e vejam se essa história não conecta com a anterior.

\- Espere! – Charlie a impede de voar para longe, surpresa assim como os demais – Lumen Histoire deveria ser a salvação da Fairy Tail no nosso maior momento de crise, e você está sugerindo que os antigos mestres da guilda escondem um segredo sobre ela?

\- Não é uma sugestão, é uma afirmação. Ah, e o que aconteceu com sua "senhorita fada", gatinha? – a Exceed franze o cenho, corada pela provocação, e fica sem reação ao sentir sua bochecha direita ser apertada de leve temporariamente – Não se preocupe; sua precursora certamente tem tanta dúvida de usar aquilo quanto todos os outros que sabem dela, a essência e localização. Na verdade, agora vocês sabem que existe uma solução a mais para o problema da destruição iminente provocada por Zeref e Acnologia.

\- E um beijo pode detê-los com mais eficácia que a arma secreta da Fairy Tail?

\- Comece com um abraço, e a magia negra se dissipará no ar. Você mesmo disse isso, certo, mago celestial?! – o rapaz faz uma careta de dúvida, fazendo-a rir, então em um arremesso rápido Vita pega a gata pela cauda e joga para Lucy segurá-la – Se acham que até agora eu estive brincando, tirem a prova com os próprios olhos hoje. Quando o mago imortal e o dragão da destruição fizerem seu movimento à beira do eclipse lunar, pode ser tarde demais para salvar a vida. A história começa onde um milagre acontece.

\- Isso é uma previsão? – Charlie questiona ainda atônita, se recompondo.

\- Mesmo se pudesse ler o futuro, não haveria necessidade para constatar o óbvio. – a fada sorri e faz uma reverência no ar, olhando diretamente para Lucy ao levantar sua cabeça – Desejo boa sorte às duas fadas. Que sua luz nunca se apague. – ela voa e ganha distância rapidamente, acenando sem se virar – Nós nos veremos de novo, em breve!

\- Com quem ela estava falando? – Juvia se questiona, e enquanto seus amigos dão início a uma discussão a maga estelar continua mirando o rastro de pó deixado no ar.

...

\- Então, em resumo, eu estou limitada a duas escolhas: ou encontro uma forma de retornar ao meu corpo verdadeiro para tentar deter a destruição de Zeref pessoalmente, ou Lumen Histoire será ativado. – Mavis reflete sobre os olhares dos membros da guilda e fita os mensageiros recém-chegados, pairando os olhos – Qual sua opinião, Lucy?

\- A minha? – todos a encaram – Mas por que quer saber minha opinião, Primeira?

\- Eu sei que você sabe a razão. – as duas trocam um olhar carinhoso por um tempo e deixam os demais curiosos de sobrancelhas franzidas – Vitalina nos escolheu para dar nosso jeito de salvar a humanidade, e tudo mais na Terra. Não podemos desapontá-la de maneira alguma, certo?! – a loira sorri mais tranquila.

\- Oi, espera aí! – o Dragneel se atiça – Do que vocês estão falando?

\- As "fadas" que ela mencionou antes de ir... – Levy relembra – São vocês duas?

\- Ao que tudo indica, sim. – Lucy responde um tanto constrangida.

\- Mas por quê? – Juvia questiona meio curiosa e bastante chocada.

\- Porque eu tenho uma conexão com Zeref, e Lucy... – as duas trocam um olhar – Ela tem uma forte conexão com E.N.D.

\- O demônio de Zeref? – Gray diz aturdido, tal qual o restante – Que "conexão"?

\- Eu também quero saber. – Natsu se posta de frente para sua parceira e ela acaba desviando o olhar entristecido, provocando medo e desconforto no jovem.

\- Antes de tudo, mestra... – Mirajane sussurra em seu ouvido e a menor acena.

\- Claro... Pessoal! – os olhares se dirigem a ela novamente – Não devem ficar com receio de E.N.D. Ignorem esse assunto por enquanto, a nossa prioridade será encontrar Zeref. Eu tenho assuntos pendentes com ele. – ela desce do balcão e caminha na direção do porão – Assim, é chegada a hora de todos conhecerem o maior segredo da Fairy Tail. Sigam-me! – aos poucos todos fazem uma fila e a acompanham, em direção ao futuro.

...

{No dia seguinte...}

\- E o que faremos agora, Primeira? – Lucy indaga com aflição, sentada ao lado de Mavis no banco mais afastado do South Gate Park de Magnólia.

\- Damos o próximo passo. – o espírito responde – Sempre em frente Lucy.

\- Mas... – a loira sente a vontade de chorar retornando, então tenta limpar com as mãos suas lágrimas perturbadoras – O Natsu é E.N.D., **Etherias Natsu Dragneel**!

\- É... Eu sei. – as duas olham para o chão, entristecidas – Sinto muito pelo choque. Não achei que descobriríamos o segredo de Zeref assim. Só você sabe disso?

\- Acho que sim. Vita usou jogos de palavras o tempo todo, mas me encarava e em seguida olhava pro Natsu. – a moça limpa o rosto com um lenço do bolso – A Vitalina descobriu naquele diário da Vivienne toda a verdade. O dragão da sua irmã era o Igneel, na certa! Ele soube do Natsu e deve ter tentando salva-lo, então Acnologia quis mata-lo para impedir, porque tem medo do seu poder de destruição e resolveu elimina-lo. Zeref precisa daquele idiota pra destruir o mundo, por isso é inimigo dessa encarnação do mau agouro! – a maga estelar pragueja – Vita tentou disfarçar dizendo que não era possível.

\- Se eles são inimigos de fato, e ela não estava apenas distraindo todos da verdade, isso significa que eles tentarão destruir um ao outro quando encontrarem os meios de provocar Natsu, para ele liberar a fúria de demônio dentro dele.

\- Os dois idiotas querem ver tudo queimar, literalmente. Será uma chacina. – Lucy lamenta ainda mais – E pensar... Há vários dias, quando conversamos sozinhas na casa dela, a Vita me mostrou uma pintura da irmã com o dragão. – as duas se olham – Agora estou ainda mais segura que era Igneel, mas apenas Natsu poderia reconhecer e ninguém mais viu a imagem. Ela garantiu que nós somos compatíveis, disse estarmos destinados um ao outro, e nos desejou toda felicidade negada a sua irmã e o dragão dela. A Vita me mandou ser corajosa e gentil, seguir em frente, da mesma maneira que você disse agora, porque se desistisse jamais veria a "luz da magia". Falou pra ser alguém que "acredita".

\- E não vai fazer o que ela disse? – a jovem encara a menor com estranheza – As fadas são seres da luz, Lucy. Ela sabia do que estava falando. A menos que as pessoas se importem nada vai mudar, e o amor pode ajudar nessa transformação. Nós somos sua esperança de demonstrar isso aos outros. Por que não começa conversando com Natsu?

\- E como eu posso falar com o Natsu sobre sentimentos se existe um buraco negro enorme no nosso caminho? Eu passei a noite me revirando na cama, pensando nisso! – Mavis a observa aborrecidamente e suspira, cruzando os braços e balançando as pernas.

\- Deixe-me perguntar uma coisa... Se o Natsu fosse criado por um demônio desde criança, ao invés do Igneel, acha que ele seria uma pessoa diferente de quem é hoje?

\- O que quer dizer? – a loira com olhos vermelhos endireita a coluna, fungando.

\- Você se incomodou com o jeito dele quando o conheceu?

\- Bem... – Lucy pausa e pensa com calma – Quando se conhece o Natsu qualquer um poderia acha-lo estranho, até mesmo ficar assustado com o seu espírito destruidor! – as duas riem – Mesmo assim, ele me encantou. O Natsu me salvou de ser traficada junto de várias outras mulheres, e estávamos num navio! – ela se empolga contando a história – Ele pulou naquela embarcação, mesmo sabendo que ia passar mal, e aí salvou a minha vida! Eu achei que nunca mais fosse vê-lo de novo, depois dele já ter me ajudado antes quando o mesmo traficante se passou por um Dragon Slayer charlatão! Natsu pulou bem na frente do cara, quando eu ia ser hipnotizada pela magia "Charme" dele. Depois disso, ele me deu a sua mão e... – sua voz diminui, ponderando todas as palavras com carinho – Me trouxe para a Fairy Tail. Eu nunca vou esquecer...

\- Então, que diferença faz a sua origem? – ambas sorriem e concordam.

\- Tem razão mestra. Eu não posso defini-lo pelo que ele é e sim por **quem**! Natsu é o meu melhor amigo, um ótimo parceiro, e mesmo que aquela cabeça quente oca fique invadindo o meu apartamento e me deixando louca tantas vezes com as suas trapalhadas infantis, eu... – a moça põe a mão sobre o peito, sentindo-o quente – Eu não me importo.

\- Ora... – a menor se diverte com a resposta, cruzando as mãos – Então realmente o ama. Deve ser o destino mesmo, afinal, só há duas maneiras de se livrar do "Charme": sabendo sobre a magia ou quando encontra o amor da sua vida. Mira estava certa.

\- "Certa"? Sobre o quê? – a maga pergunta ainda meio paralisada.

\- Desde quando suas marcas da guilda sumiram daquela vez, ela disse que vocês se apaixonariam e formariam casais em breve. Parecia um pressentimento forte.

\- A Mira disse isso? – Mavis acena confirmando – Bem, é verdade que os outros também já brincaram muito com a gente, mas pensei que fosse só isso, brincadeira.

\- E errou. Quase todos os membros da guilda apoiam a união de vocês, e eu digo **quase** porque não estou contando com a sua turma. – elas riem de novo e de repente o calor no peito de Lucy aumenta, assim como iniciam nós em seu estômago feito o bater de asas de borboletas, tudo somado ao repentino sorriso quando a loira tem a visão do atraente rapaz de cabelos rosados vindo até as duas numa correria de preocupação.

\- Mestra Mavis, eu não vou contar a ninguém sobre o Natsu. – ela se levanta – Ele pode ser o que for, mas pra mim sempre será Natsu Dragneel, o dragão da minha vida.

 ** _Fim_**

* * *

 **Oi minna! Então, acabou esta fic, agora só na próxima. Ela já está pronta, é a "Competição Amistosa", mas eu ainda devo fazer algumas alterações até o Dia dos Namorados, em junho. Antes de encerrar, eu acho que devo explicar uma coisa importante. A série de Fairy Tail se passa num plano diferente da história original, mas ainda com base nela. Isso quer dizer que embora as coisas aconteçam dependendo do rumo da obra inicial, as informações passadas na sequência de fanfics não seguem o mesmo padrão temporal. Por exemplo, na primeira fic, "Beijo Doce", a fada Vitalina aparece para o grupo de protagonistas da guilda falando sobre E.N.D., a maldição de Ancselam e o fato que Zeref e Mavis se conheceram muito antes da Fairy Tail ser criada.**

 **Essas notícias só começam a ser dadas a partir do Arco da Tartaros, onde o anime está agora, mas nesta continuação as novidades da Vita são sobre a relação entre Igneel, Acnologia, Zeref e E.N.D. Isso só é relatado no mangá, bem depois da dissolvição da guilda, e, no entanto, na história da série só se passou mais de um mês entre as aparições da fada, portanto a linha de tempo e alguns detalhes extras da obra original (como o término da Fairy Tail) podem ser ignorados. Bem, dito isso, espero que tenham gostado da leitura e até a próxima!**


End file.
